


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Pledis Academy [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chan is an oblivious idiot, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dancer Lee Chan | Dino, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dancer Xu Ming Hao | The8, Dancing, Dramedy, Established OT3, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi are Siblings, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Love At First Note, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Chan, Oblivious Dino, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy, Singing, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, performance unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: overhearing roommate singing in the shower to find out they sound angelic.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Pledis Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853806
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

"Chan-ah!"

Chan peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain."What is it hyung?"He called downstairs.He listened as Soonyoung walked up the stairs before apparently stopping and calling Chan again.

"You almost out?"He called and Chan nodded to himself before replying to the older dancer.


End file.
